powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Universe - 1985
This Universe is an Fan Adaptation of my favourite universes I read, watched and loved. This is a spin-Off based of Sentai/PR. Not only they lived in this Earth, there are other warriors like the Riders, Ultramen, metal heroes and the rest. Plot This is an different Earth as part of the Multiverse and based of Alternate Canon/Alternate Universe from Sentai/PR. All warriors are chosen because of their courage, friendship, love, wisdom, happiness and hope. This Earth being visited by legendary Rangers in the Shattered Grid event to help them to fight Lord Drakkon. Cast Sentai/Rangers Heroes *Myhical Squadron Rangers (My OC Team) *Power Rangers Evolution (My OC Team) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom comic team) *'' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (movie team) *Cainozoic Era Power Rangers (movie team) *HyperForce Rangers *Solar Rangers (My OC Team) *Omega Rangers (My OC Team) *Legend of the Beasts Rangers *Power Rangers Element Strikers (My OC Team) *Elite Force Rangers (My OC Team) *Alien Rangers *Oh-Rangers (Zeo) (Universe-1985) *Time-Rangers (TF) (My OC Team) *SPD Rangers (Deka-Rangers) (My OC Team) *Engine Force Rangers (Go-On/RPM) (My OC Team) *Buster-Rangers (Go-Busters/Beast Morphers) (My OC Team) *Mega-Rangers (Universe-1985) *Zyuohger (My OC Team) *Gingamen *Gao-Rangers (WF) *Space Rangers (Mega-Rangers) *Boukenger (OO) *Timeranger (TF) *GoGoFive (Rescue Rangers)' ' *Dekaranger (SPD) *Tactical Unit Patrangers (Universe-1985) *Changeman *Dairangers *Shinkengers/Samurai Rangers (OG Team) *Kakurangers *Hurricangers *Ninningers *Kyurangers *Magirangers *Gokaigers '''Kamen/Masked Rider Heroes' * Masked Rider Kuuga (A.R. World version) * Masked Rider Grasshopper (Lex Stewart-Grandson of King Lexian and Dex’s Son) * Masked Rider Drive (A.R. World version) * Masked Rider Ryuki (Dragon Knight A.R. World version) * Masked Rider 555 (A.R. World version) * Masked Rider Kabuto (A.R. World version) * Masked Rider Wizard (A.R. World version) * Masked Rider Hibiki * Beetle Fighter (First) * Beetle Fighter Kabuto (Second) Metal/Space Heroes * Space Sheriffs (Next Generation World version) * Sheriff Skyfire (My OC Version) * Spelivan (A.R. World version) * Inspector (My OC Version) * VR Troopers (A.R. World version) Ultraman Heroes * Ultraman Great * Ultraman Powered * Ultraman X * Ultraman Red and Blue * Ultraman Amazing (My OC) * Ultraman GEED * Ultraman ORB Others * Earth-9271363 (Marvel Universe-Heroes and Villains) * Earth-50 (DC Heroes and Villains) * Children Superheroes (Based of Beetle-Borgs but different) * Mystic Knights (Time Travel) Allies and Minor Cast * ZyuRangers (Ancestors as ghosty forms to the descendants of them ) * Lina Song (Chosen Ranger) *Mary Masters *Matthew Carson (Cook) *Cassidy Cornell *Barry and Simon (Bulk and Skull version) *Parents and family members (Rangers, Riders, Ultras and other heroes) *Relatives (Rangers, Riders, Ultras and other heroes) *Harry Manson (Red Ranger’s friend) *Emma Harris (Red Ranger’s love interest) *Mandy James *Lt. Stone *Scientists ((Rangers, Riders, Ultras and other heroes) *Sliver Guardians *Betty and Ben Burke *Godzilla (Other kind Monsters) *Legendary Rangers (Sentai X PR Mixed version) Villains * The Evil Alliance * Cyber Villains * Lord X (Lord Zedd's Doppelgänger) * Vita (Rita's Doppelgänger and based off her 2017 Movie counterpart) * Scorpina XX (Original's Doppelgänger) * Galaxy Warriors - Enemies of the Omega-Rangers. * Galvanax * Grunts -Foot soldiers, Rocks, Putties, Basher Bots. * Clones of the Rangers - Pyscho Rangers, Robo Rangers and Mutant Rangers. * Evil Avatars (Clones and Doppelgänger's) * Emperor Daidas * Zaigan * Bango * Damaru * Foot Soldiers (ALL Sentai X PR) Creatures Monsters of the Week Every Monsters created by the villains using elements, people's energies and emotions. The Grunts/Foot Soldiers for Sentai/PR for Universe-1985. * For Evolution Rangers the grunts are based off Rinshi from JF (GekiRangers) because they can talk, with their own personalities and turn into monsters off the week. Oh they use weapons. They also based off putties because of their upgrades. * For Element Strikers they are based off Lava Lizards from Operation Overdrive (Boukengers), Moogers from Samurai (Shinkengers), Loogies from Megaforce (Goseigers),Ungler Soldiers from Maskman and Hidrer Soldiers from Change-man and Oozemen from MMPR Movie'. ' * For the Elite Rangers the foot soldiers are based off Quantrons from In Space Rangers and Cogs from Zeo Rangers. * For Legend of the beast rangers the grunts are based off Tengu Warriors from MMPR season 3 and Putrids WildForce (Gao-rangers). * For Beast Strikers the Foot Soldiers are based off Tyrannodrones from Dino Thunder, Stingwingers from Lost Galaxy and Piranhatrons from PR Turbo. * For Mythical Squadron Rangers- The Foot Soldiers are based off the Sentai Foot Soldiers from Gorangers: Zolders, Boukengers: Combatant Karths, Magi-Rangers: Zobils, Goseigers: Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi. * For Delta-Rangers -The Foot Soldiers are based off the Sentai Foot Soldiers from Sun Vulcan: Machinemen, Bioman: Mechaclones and Ama-Rangers: Barmia Soldiers. Notes *This number is based of the year I was born and the Super Sentai season Dangeki Sentai Changeman started. *This universe is combination for both Super Sentai and Power Rangers Universe. *My fan characters are based of both Sentai and PR counterparts. *My characters diversity is reversed as my version based of both Sentai and PR counterparts. *My idea of putting them the event Shattered Grid as guests. *This fan fiction is under construction (Still updating). 'Rangers from Japan' Strongest Battle - Ninninger.png Strongest Battle - Kakuranger.png Strongest Battle - Hurricaneger.png Strongest Battle - Gorenger.png Strongest Battle - Shinkenger.png Strongest Battle - Maskman.png Strongest Battle - Magiranger.png Strongest Battle - J.A.K.Q..png Strongest Battle - Goggle V.png Strongest Battle - Dairanger.png Strongest Battle - Changeman.png Strongest Battle - Battle Fever J.png tumblr_nmmls7jV2m1s5uxaeo2_1280.jpg data-top-hurricanger.jpg Dairanger_(Super_Sentai_World).jpg Maskman_(Turboranger_special).jpg powerranger801.jpg powerranger787.jpg shinkenger_019.jpg 'Rangers from US ' ' MMPR Rangers (Movie version) .jpg|MMPR (Movie Rangers) HyperForceSixthRanger.jpg|HyperForce Rangers PR_2017_Suits.png|Cenozoic era Rangers (2017 Movie version) tumblr_pg9c0rQXS01ss578uo1_1280.jpg|Ellarien Violet Solar Ranger (Universe-1985) OmegaRangers.jpg|Omega Rangers (Universe-1985) Beast Morphers.jpg|Go Busters (Beast Morphers) RPM-0.jpg|Go-Ongers (RPM) The New WildForce Rangers.jpg|Gao-Rangers (WF) Universe-1985 ' Rangers from Other Places Goseiger (Dice-O).jpg|Goseigers 670px-6,667,0,360-Cover-toqger.jpg|ToQgers KaizokuSentaiGokaiger.jpg|Gokaigers Over-Time-Unofficial-Sentai-Akibaranger-05-F874A59A.mkv snapshot 16.06 2012.05.13 15.47.43.jpg|Akibaranger Strongest Battle - Dekaranger.png|Dekarangers (Mostly Japan) Strongest Battle - Gekiranger.png|Gekirangers (East Asia) Strongest Battle - Timeranger.png|Timerangers (Mixed) Strongest Battle - Gingaman.png|Gingaman Strongest Battle - Carranger.png|Carrangers Ohranger (Dice-O).jpg|Ohranger Fiveman (Dice-O).jpg|Fiveman Strongest Battle - Zyuranger.png|Zyurangers (Predecessors to MMPR) Strongest Battle - Abaranger.png|Abarangers (DT) Kyoryuger (Dice-O).jpg|Dino Force Brave (Kyoryugers/DC Rangers) See also Universe-1985: Kamen/Masked Riders version Universe-1985: Ultra-Man version Category:RFyle11 Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate PR Universe Category:Universe-1985